


Niebezpieczne terytorium

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [65]
Category: Smutna Rzeczywistość
Genre: Ekipa z Forum Imaginarium, Forum Imaginarium, Tak było
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"





	

Kwatera Główna zamieniła się w niebezpieczne terytorium. 

Wszystko za sprawą młodego Wolverine’a, nowego podopiecznego, który to namiętnie próbował zaminować cały teren. 

Rachela weszła do Instytutu.

— Hej wam! — krzyknęła, przechodząc przez korytarz i otwierając drzwi.

— Nie wchodź tu!

— Dlaczego? — Rachela zdążyła uchylić drzwi i teraz przyglądała się zadziwiającej scenie. 

Mianowicie Morwena siedziała na podłodze i rozbrajała bombę.

— Uważaj, saper myli się tylko raz.

— Ha, ha, strasznie śmieszne — mruknęła czarodziejka, przecinając ostatni kabelek. — Nie mogę nauczyć Wolverine’a żeby nie robił tego w domu. A rozkłada to wszędzie, nigdy nie wiesz, gdzie na to trafisz.

— No ale wiesz, rodzicielstwo nie zawsze jest różowe.


End file.
